Hold me down
by calliopeofbelegaer
Summary: Norah is the only hope for the Order, the war against the Dark Lord has taken a dark turn. Now the Order is waiting for the queue from Dumbledore, in America.
1. Chapter 1

Last night Norah was visited by an old ally. Dumbledore, he was her old headmaster at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry.  
She was waken up by a knock at her apartment door and a motor cycle roar outside.  
Norah let out a groan and looked at the clock to see it was 2am, "Ugh...I'm coming, I'm coming."  
Cold air sat in the hallway clutching her ankles and bare feet as she walked ti the door. Wrapped in a knitted blanket, she cracked the door enough for the chain to straighten.  
"Hello Norah, we need to speak." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly tone.  
Still trying to wake up, she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real.  
Shutting the door and removing the chain Norah opened the door for the old wizard while his giant companion waited outside.  
"Norah, the magical world is in bigger danger than I have seen before. We need to move the order. And I need to move them to your house..."

Norah knew he meant her home in New York, near the city. She didn't need to verbalize her answer with a look and a nod of her head Dumbledore knew she had agreed.

"Alright they will all be here tomorrow night. I suggest you get a move on."

And with that he was gone. Hagrid outside revved his engine and took off.  
Great, she thought to herself. Now she has to drive 8 hours to a home she uses once a year.

Finally arriving to the house Norah ran through so that she could speed clean. Filling the fridge with food and making sure rooms are stocked with blankets and pillows. These people will need all the rest they can get.

The sun was setting and Norah was still alone in the home, she decided to start dinner and wait for everyone to arrive.  
She popped open a bottle of red wine and turned on some salsa music while she cooked.

The time is now 9pm, dinner is just about ready and Norah is still alone.  
She was starting to think something bad had happened, she pulled out her radio that picked up the station that broadcast the names of those lost in the war against Voldemort, no sign of the guests waiting to arrive. Her home smelled of sandalwood and citrus. The living room windows were open and you could hear the beach and smell the salt water mix with the candle scents.  
Soon the sounds of brooms sweeping the driveway began to fill the air. Her guests have arrived, before she could make her way to the door, it swung open. A wizard with a wonky eye and an abundance of red heads entered her home. The Order had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

There had never been so many people in this house. Norah had always wanted a big family and this gave her a glimpse of what could've been. Too bad it was under such bad circumstances.  
Everyone was checking and double checking making sure everyone was accounted for. No Weasley left unaccounted for, everyone was there.

Norah had only met Hagrid before so he was first to greet her, even though there were multiple people who could have greeted her first. He picked up the young girl with a big hug, "how have you been Norah? I haven't seen ya' since you were ye' high." holding his hand to his knee. She was still small compared to him. Next Molly was the one to speak, "Thank you again my child for letting us gather here, if Dumbledore believes it's safe then it must be." She reached out to give Norah a hug as well.

"It's my pleasure, honestly. Whatever Dumbledore needs I am glad to provide, he is like a father to me." Norah scanned the room, looking at all the faces. She noticed two twins giving off a goofy grin as if she had something on her face. And she saw Harry.  
"Ah, so you're the one that has the magical world up in arms. The boy who lived. It is really quite something to meet you. I have heard things..." She was interrupted but a man who was sitting quiet in the back. He had dark hair that sat at his shoulders, "You know as well as us that it is not Harry's fault that the Dark lord is back at it. His numbers grow everyday and Harry is our only hope." His walk was more of a swagger, every part of his body was so nonchalant, and something about him was intriguing.  
Norah felt blood rush to her cheeks and her whole body got hot as he grabbed her hand and introduced himself, "My name is Sirius."  
"Sirius, as in Sirius Black? The escaped wizard from Azkaban?"

The look on his face was not a happy one, he had tried to get away from that title but I guess you can never do that when you are the first to break out of the most guarded prison on the planet.

Realizing they were not the only ones in the room they cleared their throats and began to mingle with everyone else.

Hermione pointed out that the house smelled lovely, and Norah quickly remembered she had prepared dinner for her guests!  
"OH! Thank you dear for reminding me. I hope you all like chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn! I made dinner." She walked to the kitchen to begin getting plates out from everyone.  
Fred and George were eager to help her and were in a bit of a competition to get her attention. Over all making themselves look like clowns, but it got a laugh out of Norah so they decided to be civil.

Lupin and Tonks began setting the table with silverware and Arthur and Molly brought the food to the table.

Now with the whole order at the table Norah stood to tell them the house rules, "I know it will be hard it there is absolutely NO magic in this city." Groans of disappointment filled the air, "I know you will be upset and this is completely alien for some of you but The Dark Lord does not know where I live and with no trace of magic tying it to here I can't take any risk. Also do not go into town without letting me know, and you must have a buddy. I believe only a few of us have been raised around muggles and know how to act around them so please refrain from going into town if you can. Last rule, curfew for all underage wizards here is 12pm, and underage in America is 18." She gave a small grin and sat down to eat dinner.

The night went on and the order met their host and learned about her life. How she was a college graduate recently and how her parents weren't around when she was growing up.  
Sirius found the girl extremely interesting and everything about her was like electricity.

Little did he knows felt the same, their eyes met at random times of the night but only for a moment then they would dart away to other ends of the room. Lupin and Tonk sat with Sirius and Norah through the night, letting them in on a little secret. Tonks, was pregnant. The couple was expecting their first child and they had a glow about them that already shouted parenthood.  
Norah began to shut the windows as the guests began to retire to their assigned rooms. Mad Eye and Hagrid were outside smoking a pipe and standing guard.

Thinking she was alone, Norah began to do dishes and dance slowly through her kitchen, swaying left to right and in her own world.  
The warm air wrapped around her and the wood floor felt smooth beneath her feet, thinking he was slick he accidentally bumped into a bar stool. Norah looked up to see George trying to be sneaky. "Haha, what are you doing you crazy boy?" walking to him and picking up the knocked over bar stool.  
"I, uh, just wanted to talk to you, sooo do you like younger guys?"  
"Well George, you are rather blunt aren't you?" Norah couldn't help but laugh at that and Sirius who was listening in from the hallway gave a chuckle as well.  
"How do you know I'm George? Maybe I'm Fred." But Norah could tell, George's smile was just a bit crooked.  
She gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him to go to bed.

George left defeated and passed Sirius in the hallway.  
"Good luck Mate, I don't think she's into wizards." George warned his older friend.

Maybe she's not into teenagers, Sirius thought to himself. A smile grew on his face and he sauntered over to Norah, he grabbed a rag and helped dry dishes.


End file.
